krystic_bending_server_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
MmSupernaturals
Basics - ' *Classes are Vampire, Ghoul, Werewolf, Demon, Priest, and WitchHunter. *All classes have abilities that depend on your power level. *All classes gain power in a certain way. '''Basic Command's - ' */sn help - Shows a list of available commands */sn power - Shows current class and powerlevel */sn list - Shows a list of online players in each class */sn classes - Shows a list of classes with a short description of each '''Class Join/Leave Information: *Each class has a unique event required for joining or leaving. 'Joining a Class:' *Humans construct special Altars to convert to Vampires, starting with a solid Gold Block. *Humans sometimes convert to Werewolves when dying to wild wolves at night. *Pig Zombies sometimes have the ability to make humans undead rather than just dead. *Any human who shows proper devotion to the Church may become a Priest. *Non-Priest humans who can prove their Supernatural Hunting Abilities by slaying 3 different types of supernaturals without dying will be invited to the WitchHunters' Association. how do you join * 'Leaving a Class:' *Vampires construct special Altars to regain their humanity, starting with a solid Lapis Block. *Werewolves must make themselves a Wolfbane potion, starting with an empty Bowl. *Priests merely have to insult the Church by offering Coal to the donations' Altar. *The Holy energy of the Church's Altar will sometimes cleanse a Ghoul and restore their humanity. *WitchHunters who exhibit extremely poor bow skills (kill themselves) will be removed from the Association. 'Classes' *Vampire: **Gain power by: ***Killing animals *** *** ***Killing other players ***Gained over time **Passive Abilities: ***Breath in water (Drains Power) ***Regaining health (Drains power) ***Increased attack damage ***Reduce Damage in Combat ***Cannot be hurt by falling ***Monster Truces **Active Abilities: ***Set Teleport Location (Right-Click with: red rose) ***Teleport (Left-Click with: book) Uses 9000 power ***Higher Jump (Left-Click with: red rose) Uses 1000 power **Weaknesses: ***Burn in sunlight (Unless wearing gold helm) ***Take more damage from wooden weapons ***Can't eat food *Werewolves: **Gain Power By: ***Killing Creatures ***Killing Players ***Eating Food (excludes Bread) **Passive Abilities: ***Health Regeneration ***Increased Attack Damage ***Fall Damage Reduction ***Truce with Wolves **Active Abilities: ***Summon Wolf Pet (Left-Click with: Raw Pork) - Uses 2000 Power ***Dash (Left-Click with: Feather) - Uses 400 Power **Weaknesses: ***Abilities only Active at Night ***Cannot Use Weapons at Night *Ghouls: **Gain Power By: ***Killing Creatures ***Killing Players **Passive Abilities: ***Health Regeneration ***Increased Attack Damage ***Combat Damage Reduction ***Fall Damage Immunity ***Truce with Undead Monsters **Active Abilities: ***Summon Zombie (Left-Click with: Raw Pork) - Uses 1000 Power ***Unholy Bond (Left-Click with: Bone) - Uses 50 Power **Weaknesses: ***Damaged by Water ***Cannot Use Weapons *Priests: **Gain Power By: ***Donating to the Church (Bread, Fish, Grilled Pork) **Passive Abilities: ***Additional Damage vs. Supernaturals ***Smite (Fire) Damage vs. Supernaturals ***Smite (Fire) Damage vs. Monsters **Active Abilities: ***Banish Supernatural (Left-Click with: Feather) - Uses 4000 Power ***Exorcise Supernatural (Left-Click with: Sugar) - Uses 9000 Power ***Drain Supernatural (Left-Click with: Book) - Uses 1000 Power ***Cure Supernatural (Left-Click with: Flint) - Uses 4000 Power ***Heal Human (Left-Click with: Paper) - Uses 1000 Power ***Guardian Angel (Left-Click with: Wool) - Uses 5000 Power **Weaknesses: ***Cannot Wear Armor ***Cannot Attack Animals *WitchHunter: **Gain Power By: ***Killing Players ***Bonus for killing Players on the kill list (/sn KillList) **Passive Abilities: ***Fall Damage Reduction **Active Abilities: ***Fire Arrow (Light target on Fire) - Uses 100 Power ***Triple Arrow (Quickly fire 3 arrows) - Uses 100 Power ***Grapple Arrow (Grapples on target) - Uses 500 Power ***Power Arrow (Attack with bonus damage) - Uses 1000 Power **Weaknesses: ***Can Only Wear Leather Armor ***Cannot Use Melee Weapons Spell Details & Useful hints: *The term 'Supernatural' applies to Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, and Demons only. *All spells will consume the item used to cast them. *Priest spells have a range of 20 blocks. *Banish will send the target player to the Banish Location set by server admins *Drain will remove 15% of the target's current power - Priest skill *Cure will restore the target to Humanity (reverting them to Priesthood or making them merely Human) the Priest and the target must be holding Flint for this spell to function *Exorcise also restores the target to Humanity, but does not require the target's cooperation! *Cycle through a WitchHunter's Arrow Types by Left-Clicking with a Bow *A WitchHunter's Power Arrow will cause the bow to go into 'cooldown' before you can fire again. *Triple Shot is intended to help WitchHunters keep a supply of arrows. If you do not want WitchHunters to gain arrows this way then remove Triple Shot from the config.yml *Vampires are immune to sun damage when wearing a Gold Helm *Ghouls' Unholy Bond ability allows them to share damage taken with their supernatural target as long as they are close by *Priests' Guardian Angel ability will protect their friend from death once